Coincidence
by FinalDreamer0
Summary: It is said that if you meet a person three times in one day by coincidence then it means that it is destiny.  In their chaotic world would it be possible to believe in destiny? SasxSakuRated M for later chapters.
1. Coincidence

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction ever. So this is basically all about destiny and the weird ways how it works.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I just like using the characters.**  
**

* * *

**Coincidence**

_It is said that if you meet a person three times in one day by coincidence then it means that it is destiny. During this time one young raven haired man bordering on the age of 20 strongly believes in destiny. _

"Argh…" were the last sounds made by his opponent who had fallen to the taste of his blade. He eyed the battlefield and saw his men falling one by one. Drenched in the blood of his foes he searches for another to satisfy the fallen souls of his comrades. Running through the tainted field fully clad in black attire ranging from his boots to his hawk shaped mask with the Uchiha symbol occupying his back, saw another fall victim to the battle. This man named Uchiha Sasuke headed towards murderer of his soldier. Black gloves clenching his Kusanagi tightly went to strike down his next victim.

She had stricken down another drone of the opposing army, as fresh blood piled on dried old ones on her unique armor. She was clothed in a blood red armory with a white wolf mask concealing her identity. The masked female Haruno Sakura scanned the area for another to test her strength. All around, many of her clansmen fell victim to this war. Their souls fueled her anger as she searched. She looked forward to see another enemy coming towards her clad in night colored armor. _"Hmmm… this must be a captain of this army otherwise there wouldn't be a need for a mask. This should be fun," _she thought preparing herself for the oncoming attacking. Positioning her two blades in a cross she rushed towards the new opponent.

He looked onwards to the wolf masked individual, but came to the conclusion that his next opponent was female through further examination. As their eyes made contact so did their blades. He gave her credit for blocking his initial attack where countless succumbed to its might, however he was stronger than her and added more pressure to her blade. Knowing that she could not win in brute strength she decided to tip the scale. Moving her twin blades to the left Sasuke's katana slid to the side causing sparks as it made its way down to the ground leaving an opening for Sakura.

_"She's good, but this is not over…" _were the words that invaded his thoughts.

As his sword hit the ground Sakura swung the sword towards his throat, but was blocked by a short sword. Sasuke had drawn the weapon too fast for her to notice. Not forgetting about the other sword she moved to attack his mid section. He saw the oncoming assault and dodged by shifting to his left. In the midst of the evasion he grabbed her left wrist while blocking the other with his right hand.

"You are the first to disarm me of my katana on this battlefield," he commented to her with a smirk gracing his face behind the mask.

Hearing this she responded, "Heh thank you, but it is a shame since those will be your last words," a smile forming behind her mask.

Lifting her knee up, she made contact with his abdomen causing him to loosen his grip. Freeing herself she began her onslaught with her twin katanas. Her assault became useless once he activated his Sharingan. Using the short katana he disarmed her of one those pesky blades. Another clash of metal resulted in an interlocking of the two weapons preventing any type of dominance between the two individuals. It ended with both of them bladeless. Hand to hand was all that was left. Sakura charged forward with her right, but Sasuke caught it with his left and went to an elbow attack aimed straight to her face. Awed by his swift movement, she felt the blow crack the left side of her mask. Being stubborn about not landing a hit on him used the force he put upon her and used her left foot to land on the right side of his face causing a crack on the right side of his mask.

Both kneeling and panting for air saw the small shards of each half of their masks fall to the ground as blood trickled down the side of their mouths, revealing part of their facial appearances. His Sharingan eye made contact with the most captivating jade colored eye. Her pink hair flowing in the wind saw red eyes and spiky raven hair.

"You're pretty handsome behind the mask," she said wiping away the blood coming from her mouth.

"Aa," that was all he said in response as he did the same to his mouth. They were about to continue until a familiar voice called out.

"Hoy TEME!!! We have orders to retreat right now!!!" The blonde's voice echoed in Sasuke's ear and a vain popped on his head as if to kill the dobe later for the lack of respect to his superior. Then he nodded to confirm the order.

At the same time another blonde from Sakura's side was yelling the same thing.

"Hey FOREHEAD, we have to go. We just received words of retreat!!!! Feeling the same as Sasuke, except towards the little piggy that will not make it home tonight, she sighed and nodded in acceptance of the order. She then looked towards the black attired individual.

"I guess we'll just have to finish this another time then," she said with disappointment.

Deactivating his Sharingan revealing an alluring black one made eye contact as to agree with her statement. Walking away in the direction of his friend there was only thing he thought of.

_"I do not think destiny will allow a second meeting for the day…" _

Picking up his Kusanagi and re-sheathing it behind his lower back disappeared in the darkness.

Little did he know that this would not be the last time to see the pink haired warrior in the 24 hour period.


	2. Second Coincidence

**A/N: **I would like to thank my first reviewers and that this chapter is for you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO just the story.

* * *

**Second Coincidence**

Back in the castle Sasuke changed out of his bloody uniform to a fresh and clean set. The reason is that the King wanted to have a little chat with him about an important mission. As he was leaving the room he eyed his broken hawk mask and remembered the small encounter he had with the pink haired opponent. Placing the spare hawk mask on, he headed towards the King's chamber.

Passing through the grand doors that were decorated with dragons outlined in gold. Kneeling before the white haired king he awaited to hear the words of his important mission.

"Black Hawk Captain also known as Uchiha Sasuke I have something very important to tell you before I reveal you mission. There will no longer be a war between our kingdom of the West and their kingdom of the East. Peace negotiations occurred during the battle you were present at and ended with a cease fire. To finalize the pact I must go to the East kingdom and sign the binding documents. Now I want you to accompany me on my visit. You will act as my body guard with another soldier of your choice. We will leave in one hour," Jiraiya smiled as he remembered meeting Tsunade Queen of the East kingdom.

Sasuke was processing all this information from Jiraiya-sama and could not believe that the battles will end now. It was just in the morning that he was fighting for his kingdom and now peace. All he wanted to know is why Jiraiya-sama would submit. Sasuke would find out very soon why Jiraiya agreed to the peace treaty. As he raised his head he saw his father with a raven mask on in the back guarding their leader. He wondered why his father was not going as the King's body guard. To fill in his curiosity he asked the king that very question.

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sama why did you choose me to accompany you."

Jiraiya snapping back to reality from his day dream answered Sasuke."

"Well you were highly recommended by my head of the royal guard. If that answer satisfies your curiosity then I will ask you if you accept this task," he said ending the sentence with a grin.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked towards his father who is the head of the royal guard. Trying to make eye contact with the masked individual was denied. For Uchiha Fugaku turned his head to the side to avoid showing eyes of a doting father.

"I accept the mission Jiraiya-sama," Sasuke said bowing his head again.

Leaving the royal chambers he saw his friend Naruto waiting for him down the hall. Naruto was clothed in orange battle attire, which Sasuke thought was ridiculous, but that was his way to get the attention of the enemy. Walking towards him Sasuke explained the situation of the Kingdom to his second-in-command.

"So Dobe be ready to leave in 30 minutes alright."

"Fine Teme, but there better be ramen in their kingdom otherwise I'll just have to kick the Queen's ass for not having it," Naruto said as he left to prepare to leave.

Sasuke did likewise and set off for the journey. If calculated correctly they would have reached the East in the afternoon that same day. Reaching his room he removed his mask and placed it next to the broken one.

He whispered quietly as he headed towards his closet, "no more meetings then," as his thoughts dwelled on that person again.

He did not know why he was still thinking about her, but he needed to accept it. When he finished packing he headed towards the meeting area where he would begin his mission as a bodyguard. Once they all gathered they left for the East.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting. Even with the darkened sky the small convoy walked in awe to the rows of Sakura trees on the side of the road leading to the enormous gates that protected the East Kingdom. As the pink petals floated down to the ground Sasuke opened his hand and caught a single petal. He was reminded of her again, but to pull his thoughts away from her he turned his hand over to drop it against the dirt road. Entering the city was more beautiful than anything any of them had seen. As the wind passed by thousands of pink petals swirled around what seemed to be a peaceful kingdom. Finally reaching the castle they were greeted by a blonde haired woman.

"Jiraiya welcome to my abode. I hope you didn't encounter any trouble on the way here," the blonde said smiling to the future peace in front of her.

As Jiraiya and Tsunade conversed with one another Sasuke took on good look at her and understood why he submitted. Those huge breast was the greatest weapon against their leader. Following the two leaders up the steps Naruto's stomach growled for ramen.

"Hey BAA-CHAN, do you have any ramen here," he asked with his hands folded behind his head.

At that moment Jiraiya saw Tsunade quickly turn around to the disrespectful twit and headed towards him. With a vein popping out of her head she looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Well yes we do BAKA, but I'm not a grandma I'm still in my 20s," raising her hand in a flicking form.

Before he could respond to the baka comment, Tsunade flicked Naruto's forehead and he was sent flying down the steps he just climbed. Jiraiya and Sasuke looked surprised by her monstrous strength and learned a valuable lesson. NEVER call her an old name. The whiskered blonde was left to wallow in pain at the bottom and everyone continue to the top. Once they reached the top Tsunade went to a purple haired woman and told to take a blonde idiot to the infirmary for treatment. As the white eyed girl descended down the steps Sasuke reached the top only to see a familiar armor in front of him. He looked at the mask she was wearing and knew who it was.

_"It's her…" _is all he could think about at that moment.

Walking down a hallway to the meeting room to sign the peace treaty Sasuke and Sakura trailed closely behind their leaders as they chatted between themselves. There was silence between the two bodyguards since no introduction was given as to who they are. Sakura spoke to break the impending silence.

"I think it is a shame that I won't be able to kick your TEME ass on the battlefield," the pink haired woman said sighing in disappointment behind her wolf mask.

Sasuke turned to glare at the mocking individual behind his mask. He decided to fight back with his own remarks.

"I have to agree with you on that. I mean your FOREHEAD is such an easy target for me or should I say everyone," he said looking forward again at the back of Jiraiya.

After hearing forehead in his comment she wanted to mutilate him right there and then, but had to retain her cool no matter how much her inner self wanted to. In secret they were both glad to see each other.

All Sasuke could think about as the documents were completely signed by the two parties was _"This is the second time today… If destiny allows it __we will meet one more time."_


	3. Third Coincidence

**A/N: **Well this chapter is the last one that I will put up tonight. So enjoy and review if you like to.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto just the story yo. **  
**

* * *

**Third Coincidence**

For the King of the West and the Queen of the East to get more acquainted they would stay in the castle for a few days. Jiraiya told Sasuke that he would be fine now as he headed in the same direction as Tsunade and asked that he head to his designated chamber. That night Sasuke could not sleep and decided to star gaze a little before bed. Taking off his armor he changed into a black shirt with his clan's symbol on the back with a pair of black shorts that had pockets for his hands. He didn't find a need to wear his mask around the palace so left on the nearby dresser as he exited his room.

Walking around in the darkness of the dimly lit hallways he found an open area where a large sakura tree dwelled. He decided to rest on one of its comforting branches. Leaning against the large trunk of the tree he looked at the night sky and thought of many things. Like should he visit his injured friend? What will he do now without war? Or why he was smitten with the pink haired warrior? Before any more thoughts could trespass into his mind he heard small grunts of someone below him. There again for the third and final time. She was wearing a red skirt that rested her mid thigh with black shorts underneath, a red tank top with a white circle that symbolized her clan, with black combat boots. Without all that armor he was able to see her perfect curves. The part of her appearance that attracted him the most was her whole face. She was there without concealing her pale face, daring green eyes, or those luscious lips. He was drinking in the beauty she unknowingly presented to him.

Not wanting to disturb her he just watched her practice her sword play, graceful movements, straight and to the point as he would describe her with those twin blades. Under the moonlight she became a goddess in his eyes. His onyx orbs reflected a woman of perfection when her mouth was closed. The sweat on her gave her a type of shine that sent an intense attraction to the gawking Uchiha. He just sat there thinking that she is the answer to his pending questions.

Once she was completely out of breath she went towards the Sakura tree to use its trunk as a resting place. Sasuke took one more glance at her as her chest moved up and down with her eyes closed. He was about to hop down and greet her, but was interrupted by her innocent voice.

"Did you enjoy the show pervert?" She said in a playful manner just to see his reactions.

Sakura looked up to catch the all features he has to offer her. His raven hair was dancing with the wind, muscular build that remained a secret to untrained eyes, and draped in black clothing. She focused closely to his face and saw them…Eyes the color of the night itself. His expression held no emotion, but his black orbs told it all to her that he was entranced by her. After her comment he hopped down to meet her face to face.

"Well if you must know…" he inched closer to her face and made his way to her earlobe and whispered seductively, "…yes and I think I should repay you back for the show," finishing his sentence with a little smirk.

As he pulled away to see her face again he saw blush occupy her cheeks. It was strange that even though they met only this morning on that crimson battlefield they still hadn't learned of each other's name. He laid his left forearm against the trunk behind Sakura and never broke eye contact until he spoke again.

"I think a proper introduction is needed. I am Captain Black Hawk of the West Kingdom. My real name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said keeping the close distance between each other.

"I am Red Wolf of the East Kingdom. My real name is Haruno Sakura. Also I would appreciate a little space right now," she said with the blush never leaving her cheeks.

He didn't comply with her request because he was enjoying the way her body tensed at his closeness. Noting being denied her favor she tried to move away, but Sasuke used his other arm to trap her in her present spot. Almost forgetting about her two sharp objects in her hands she moved one towards the throat of her capturer. Seeing the metal reflect against the moonlight he backed away slowly staring at an annoyed Sakura. Once a good amount of space was between she decided to move away from the sakura tree as to not repeat the past events. She then sheathed both katanas on her back and looked at Sasuke with wonder as to why his gaze was intensely connecting with hers.

"Okay Sasuke-kun why do you keep looking at me like that," she asked crossing her arm over her chest.

"Hn," was all he said as he pocketed his hands never breaking his stare.

"Well that is very social of you isn't it," replying to his actions then turning her back towards him as to go back to her room and get some rest.

Sakura stopped in her spot as she felt two strong muscular arms wrap around her waist. She was amazed at how quickly he reached her. There was at least 9 feet in between them that he needed to cover. She turned even redder than before at this sudden action. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"Where are you going Sa-ku-ra-chan? I still haven't paid you back for your little show," he then spun her around so that she was facing him once again.

Moving his left arm to the small of her back he placed his right index finger under her chin and gently made contact with her lips. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. A weird sensation overcame both of bodies, but what was it. Yearning, comfort, lust, compassion, curiosity, or love. Neither of them didn't know how to describe that single moment.

Sasuke parted from her lips and said, "That should make us even."

He then let her out of his embrace and walked away towards his room with a smirk gracing his lips leaving a dumbfounded Sakura in the garden of cherry blossom petals. In his room he laid on his bed staring into the darkness. He licked his lips tasting her sweet lips that remained on his.

_"So she is my destiny…Good thing I saved my first for her…"_

In Sakura's room she laid on her bed unable to sleep with the past event replaying in her mind. She does have to admit that Sasuke is irresistibly handsome, but he had taken her first kiss with his payment. She brought two fingers up to her lips still remembering his warmth and the gentleness of the kiss. All she wants to know is why he did that…


	4. Picnic

**A/N:**Alright this is the newest chapter I got. I just want everyone to know that I consider the first five chapters to be the prologue to my whole story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **  
**

* * *

**Picnic**

The sun rose from the west to awaken a grouchy Uchiha from his blissful dream that starred a certain short pink haired individual. No longer able to escape its rays he slowly stepped out of his bed to reveal his bare chest perfectly chiseled to perfection. Putting on a blue muscle shirt and white pants where an Uchiha fan rested on his left thigh. Slipping on a pair of sandals he walked around the palace in search of food and never elusive Sakura. Wandering around the fragrant halls he overheard some maids talking about a sakura viewing tonight in the city. Continuing on his way he took note of the night event.

As the sun's rays entered another room that belonged to a particular sleep deprived Sakura for she kept replaying last night's events over and over in her head. She did not know how to face the Uchiha. The only thing that she knew was that images of his enticing visage ruled her thoughts and her heart skipped a beat. ::growl:: She wondered where the sound came from. Until she heard it again and realized it was her stomach begging to be fed. Finally getting out of bed she went to change out of her pink nighty and into a pink spaghetti strap with the Haruno symbol on the back and red sweat pants. Walking along the enclosed corridors she took a deep breath, inhaling the different fragrances of the kingdom she swore to protect.

"Ahhhh nothing like the sweet smell of home… I just hope I don't see that cocky bastard aga omph…" before she could finish voicing her thoughts she had collided with a muscular body that just turned the corner.

"Omph…what the…hmmm… well well looks like I didn't have to go searching for you after all," Sasuke said delighted to see his soul mate again.

All she could do was blush furiously at his sudden appearance with the images that kept her awake repeat over yet again. Standing there motionless Sasuke decided to tease her with the given opportunity. Inching closer to her face he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Snapping out of her little fantasy back to the shocking reality she quickly backed away from the sudden contact and yelled at the playful Sasuke.

"HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!!" she said.

The last thing she saw in front of her was a gentle smile dwelling on his face before disappearing in a blink of an eye to right behind her.

"My reason is because you are meant for me… which makes you mine and mine alone," he whispered in her ear while embracing her small body. Then he placed a small kiss on her cheek hoping to get another interesting reaction.

The words processed in her mind and she became irritated by the meaning of it. She thought it meant that she is an item that he claimed. The next thing Sasuke felt was the stabbing pain of her elbow grinding into his throbbing six pack. Releasing her from his grasp he just saw her walking towards the dining hall for breakfast. Not expecting that reaction he tries to recover from the sudden attack. Then he followed the pissed off Sakura to the aroma of freshly prepared food.

After having their fill of the exquisite delicacies, Sasuke looked at Jiraiya and wondered why he had a black eye on his right one. Sasuke realized that he must have done something perverted to earn that mark. Looking around the table once more he saw Naruto STILL gobbling down bowl after bowl of ramen with the same purple haired woman right next to the blonde fool, however there were tints of red on her cheeks. Since there was a lack of seating Sakura was forced to sit right next to the Sasuke bastard. Sasuke tried to make eye contact, but she turned away from his gaze.

"Haruno-san who is that girl sitting next to Naruto," he said in order to earn some sort of forgiveness through formality instead of familiarity.

Startled with the formal use of her name she could not help, but have the courtesy to respond to his question.

"That is Hyuuga Hinata. She is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan of the East Kingdom. Also by the looks of it she has taken a liking to your glutton of a friend," she said never making eye contact.

He nodded to the newly gathered information and thought about another Hyuuga that lived in the West Kingdom.

_"I wonder if their related…"_he thought in bewilderment.

A few minutes past until Sakura finished her cup of herbal tea and left the dining hall in the hopes to escape the Uchiha's company for the rest of the day. As Sasuke saw her rise he went to follow her in order to clarify his previous statement that ended with an elbow in the gut. Once he caught up to the powering walking cherry blossom he gently gripped her upper arm to prevent any sudden disappearance.

"Let go of me or I'll make you let go of my," she hissed at his touch.

Preparing her fist for a strike, she was then wide eyed when he complied with her request. Lowering her fist she stood there waiting to at least hear what he has to say. Acknowledging the fact that she is willing to listen he decides to invite her to tonight's events.

"Come with me to the sakura viewing tonight and I will tell you the reason for me actions," he said connecting her emerald eyes with his onyx ones.

Curiosity is what led her answer to be a yes. She wanted to know why he was acting the way he did and why he was like this when she was around. She had taken note of his coldness to many strangers, but was she not in that category of strangers too?

As he departed from Sakura after their small chat ending with her agreement to his request, he went to the kitchen and made some onigiri, sushi, and miscellaneous types of fruits. for tonight's festivities. He wanted to make it into a night time picnic in the hopes of winning her affections. Packing the last content for the picnic he left to his room to change into a simple navy blue yukata for traditional purposes. Heading towards the castle entrance as agreed upon by both parties. He was the first to arrive, but then he saw Sakura glide down the steps draped in a white kimono with cherry blossom petals decorating the pure outfit. She had tied up her hair up with chopsticks that had small sakura flowers adorning it. He gaped at how marvelous she looked and in response to her beauty he presented his right arm for her to grab hold while he held the picnic basket with his left. She was at first hesitant to take the offer, but she reluctantly intertwined her arm with his.

Leaving the palace walls he asked Sakura to lead the way to a secluded area where no one will disturb them. Understanding the need for privacy she led him to her favorite viewing spot that many people didn't know about. It had taken some tribulation like crossing through a shady forest where the howls of wolves echoed into their ears in order to reach her private sanctuary. Finally reaching their destination Sasuke's breath was taken away as he saw the dancing petals pass him by, illuminated by the moon's light. Finding the perfect spot to view all the sakura tress he started to unpack their dinner and set it on top the fabric that separated the grass from their food. They settled into comfy positions consuming the delicious rations. In silence they diverted their attention to the amazing view.

"Why…" Sakura said to break the silence in order to receive the answer she sought.

"Do you believe in destiny?" He asked to start his explanation.

"I believe in coincidences. Destiny is just a fabrication made by random people to give a reason to their existence," she replied with her atheist views. His eyes filled with pain by her pessimistic ideal.

"Too bad then, but did you know that if you were to meet a person three times in one day by coincidence then it means your destined to be them?" he said gazing at the starry sky.

She gazed at him in disbelief for the fact that he would believe in such nonsense. Unable to respond to what he said she let quiet night prevail over the situation.

Noticing her lack of response he turned to her and asked, "how many times did we meet yesterday by accident?"

She counted in her head. _"First in the battle field, second on top of the castle's steps and third in the garden…three times…"_

Remembering what he said she was a little disheartened because he only did those things were for his ideal that they are destined for one another and that he didn't care for her as an individual.

"So that is the only reason why. You think that we are DESTINED for each other is that it," her voice faltering as she held back some tears. She was brought to this state of emotional instability for the reason of she had fallen in love with him from the moment their eyes met.

Hearing her staggering tone he sensed another miscommunication between them.

"I believe in destiny…but just know that I fell for you on that bloody battle field and was saddened by the thought that I would not be tied to you…"he replied trying to comfort her and remove any doubts she has. However she did not waver from her present state.

Not liking the fact that she doesn't trust his words he slowly went to grab her right hand. Lightly holding it in his, he brought her palm to his left peck and placed her hand on his heart. She felt his heart beat race against her touch. Her eyes were first diverted to his chest but then jade meets opaque orbs only to quickly turn to the side as a red tint graced his cheeks. She giggled at his embarrassed actions and continued to feel his never ceasing fast beat.

"I want you to… no I need you to understand that this heart of mine beats for you and only you. If destiny played a part in us coming together then I thank them with all my soul for giving us the chance to love each other…," he voiced while avoiding her gaze.

Her heart soared through the sky as she felt the very thing he was feeling through the rhythmic beats. He just loves her. Thinking that words are not needed anymore she moved closer to his face. Using her left hand she cupped the side of his face and brought his lips in for a passionate kiss.

When she parted for air she murmured on his lips, "I love you too…" and they resumed their previous actions ending the night with the warmth of their lips.

* * *

A/N Do you guys want a graphic lemon, sweet lemon, or no lemon at all in the coming chapters? Tell me in the reviews. 


	5. One Night of bliss

**A/N: Yeah I know it took forever, but I had many midterms this past month. Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series I own the story yo.**

**

* * *

One Night of Bliss**

Day turned into night and night turned into day. This cycle continued three times until the fifth day that Sasuke's group had stayed in the castle. In the time spent Sasuke and Sakura had been getting more acquainted with one another. Not only did they talk about their personal life they had grown more intimate from the night at the sakura viewing, though they did not go any further from lip locking and sensual touching. Aside from that fact this was their final night there as they should be returning to their own home. Knowing this Queen Tsunade decided to host a farewell masquerade ball that same evening.

In a secluded part of the palace two young adults are entrapped in their bliss that they have created. Muscular arms wrapped around the curvaceous figure possessively denying the choice of sharing her to the world. The raven haired man nibbled the lower lip of his pink haired soul mate in order to gain exclusive entrance to a place no other man will go except for him. She obliged to his desire because only he can satisfy her need. Lost in their emotions they ravished each other's succulent caverns to the point of being breathless. After time passed, they broke apart for the life sustaining air. They gazed into one another's eyes savoring the moment of their unity. Moving his hand away from her waist he entangled his war stricken fingers to her surprisingly soft and fragile ones. The smirking Uchiha took one step forward and placed his spiky head to the side of her pastel face to the point where his mouth was hovering over her ear.

He whispered seductively "I have an important question to ask you."

She shivered to the enticing vibrations; however she would not allow him to have all the fun. Motioning towards his earlobe with her fuchsia locks brushing against his pale temple she replied in a hushed tone "Hmm now what would my little Sasuke kun be asking little old me," ending her sentence with a playful lick to his ear.

Enjoying their little exchange Sasuke decided to be serious just for little bit to get the answer to his question. Shifting one step back never letting go of his fated lover he asked with gentleness in his voice "Sakura, would you be my companion for the masquerade," blushing after saying those words.

She giggled at his modesty and placed an innocent kiss on his unprepared lips before answering, "I thought that was a given."

He smiled at her response and placed his forehead on hers and replied, "Of course, but it does not hurt to ask once in a while."

Pulling the perfect woman into an embrace he connected their yearning lips to express the affections that cannot be said through words. Wanting the moment to last for eternity was declined for both must prepare for the night's event. Slowly they advanced away their hands still intertwined until Sakura's words discontinued the bliss created.

"I will see you tonight then." She gave him a final wink to seal the deal.

Watching her tempting hips sway back and forth away from the location made him want to do more than just snuggle sessions. He shook his cranium dispersing those unclean thoughts, but forgetting to ask one more question of her. Not realizing this error she was already gone from his view. Placing one hand in his pocket he clutched the little velvet box and decided to save it for tonight so he can be slightly more prepared.

The palace was in a frenzy preparing for tonight's festivities however, a certain Uchiha was pacing back and forth in a luscious garden trying to figure out how to ask Sakura about a certain issue that has been plaguing his mind. "Hoy TEME what the hell are you doing," yelled a whiskered faced idiot holding a concealed packaged hanging over his shoulder.

Sasuke ceased his previous actions as an anger mark appeared on his forehead. Turning his head in the direction of the dumbass he replied.

"Just thinking, but I guess a DOBE like you doesn't know the meaning of THINKING," ending the sentence with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, well anyways here Jiraiya told me to give this to you to wear at the dance tonight," he said while giving the item.

The package contained his formal uniform that should only be worn at special occasions. He personally did not like wearing it because he recalled the other times he wore it where countless girls barricaded him into a corner asking him to reveal his identity. His face was never really shown in public, but his physique was still visible for all those with trained eyes. Putting that aside he left towards his room to prepare for the farewell ball.

Dawning on the final garments of his attire he looked into his mirror to make sure everything was in its proper place. His black leather shoes, his black slacks, his belt with a gold buckle, his black long sleeve button up shirt, which was decorated with his accomplished ribbons, and finally his black cape that hung over only the right side of his body with the Uchiha symbol gracing it. He gave the final nod to his perfected outfit then he slowly moved his hand to grab the small velvet box on the dresser. Sasuke smirked at the mental image of surprise in his rosette goddess. Putting on a white mask that covered his upper face and half of his left face, the only part that was revealed to the public was his alluring lips. Passing through the darken doors he made his way towards the masquerade ball.

Sakura and Sasuke both silently agreed to meet up at the dance. Pass the bright and shimmering doors to the ballroom Sasuke was left at awe to the illuminating lights. The brilliant rays revealed finely decorated pillars, white marble flooring, a giant chandelier in the center of the ceiling; a small orchestra band playing on a stage near left side of the room, the right side held all beverages and delicacies, and finally the various guests dressed in fascinating attire. Their face concealed with a mask representing one's own identity. Then overlooking the refreshments and guest were King Jiraya of the West Kingdom and Queen Tsunade of the East Kingdom. Sitting in their royal thrones celebrating the fond memories of the times spent in the passing days.

From one of the pillars the raven haired warrior eyed the crowd searching for a certain pink haired woman. Taking a sip from his drink he stopped mid swallowing to catch a glimpse of the object of his desire. Placing the half empty glass on one of the trays he motioned himself to the area where his pink haired love occupied.

He had some difficulty reaching her because of the endless request of various women to dance with them. He refused each one with a glare that sent them the message of "Fuck no." Though the first line of annoying girls backed off there would be another line replacing the defeated in hopes of being that lucky girl.

Once she was in his field of vision he lightly placed a hand on her small shoulder and brought her into a warm embrace. The females that bore witness to this either felt defeated or a killer instinct for the lucky unknown woman.

The young Uchiha breathed slowly into her ear and said, "I finally found you…" while embracing her he felt Sakura shivers once the sentence was complete.

Feeling his grip loosen she abruptly spun around and replied to his seducing tone.

"Hmm….maybe I should give you a reward for catching me." She saw his signature smirk form and could not resist the temptation to kiss those alluring lips.

Leaning in closer she made contact with his waiting mouth. "Now the fun can begin right SA-SU-KE KUN," she murmured during their session of expressing each other's emotions.

After ending their little exchange the young man with jet black hair took a step back to scan over the outfit his destined soul mate wore. Like him she had to wear her military uniform for the formal event. Even though he has seen women dressed in similar attire, there was something about the way it looked on Sakura that made his heart skip a beat. Analyzing her from head to toe he focused on certain details that led to a slight arousal. Like the red mid thigh length skirt or how her clothes hugged her curves just in the right spots.

The place that captured his gaze the most was her piercing green orbs. Even though she wore a black mask that covered the top half of her face, those eyes still shined brightly in all that darkness. He tried to interpret the feelings the emerald spheres held and only one was the most dominant. It was love.

He denied the urge to push her up against the wall and claim her innocence right there. Before continuing a slide show of various things he wanted to do to her, he was on the dance floor. During his daze the cunning pastel woman had dragged him to where the other dancing couples were in hopes to see what else this Uchiha prodigy was capable of.

Taking a hint to what she wanted he went along with her plot. He learned from his father that the greatest of warriors should not only be skilled in fighting, but be able to dance with grace too. Flowing to the sounds of the waltz, Sasuke granted Sakura's wish of seeing his other talents. The time spent moving about the dance floor was perfect till the moment a certain blond buffoon collided with them.

" What the hell are you doing Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled at the two left feet dancer. Naruto cowered a little bit as he felt the rise of killing aura invade his very being.

Sasuke stood there just silently sending death glares to his idiot best friend for ruining their ecstasy. Then a purple haired individual interrupts the angered couple.

"Umm… I'm sorry Naruto kun asked me to teach him the waltz and… I didn't realize we were going to bump into someone…," Hinata replied shyly looking towards the ground avoiding eye contact.

A big sigh left the forgiving lips of Sakura and she said to her close friend, "Ah it's okay. Just make sure that you bump into somebody else instead of us." With the ending comments both parties bowed to each other and continued their previous activities.

After a couple of hours being the center of attention because of their astounding dancing they had decided to get some fresh air. Passing the crowd of onlookers Sasuke pushed open the right side of the double doors that led to the balcony. A cool breeze grazed the pink tips of Sakura's hair. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the moment and could not resist pulling her into another hug to block the oncoming wind. Her blush faintly showed as she reacted to the sudden action of her dark haired knight. Interlacing their hands to become one, the Hawk captain of the west led her close to the rails as they enjoyed the night scenery. The comfortable silence was broken when the realization came to both individuals that one will be leaving tomorrow.

"Tonight was wonderful wasn't it Sasuke kun. I hope you have a safe journey back to your homeland," she said as cheerful as possible.

He sensed the sadness occupying her force as she avoided any type of eye contact. She forced her gaze at the full moon that was reigning over the black sky for fear of breaking down in tears. Before taking any sort of action he felt the bulge at the side of his pants that contained the small velvet box.

"Sakura there is something I want to ask you before I leave tomorrow," he said as he softly grabbed her hand.

The pink haired woman broke her concentration to only to be met with an unreadable emotion emitting from his dark eyes.

"What is it," asking out of bewilderment to his hesitation.

The raven haired warrior took that as his signal to pop his question. Kneeling down on his right knee he pressed his lips onto her left and began his question.

"Will you…"

* * *

Hehe cliff hanger

R&R


	6. Consent

A/N: Hey thank you for all the reviews. I sorry it took so long to update, but stuff happened here and there so well the latest installment of Coincidence. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Consent?

"Will you…" Sasuke hesitated to finish the rest of his sentence.

Sakura's heartbeat stopped for a moment and a blush formed around her cheeks expecting a marriage proposal to pop out of the Uchiha's mouth.

In the time he avoided eye contact he regained his senses and went back to gazing into those emerald orbs.

"Will you come with me to the West Kingdom to meet my parents?" He was finally able to ask the embarrassing question after so much preparation.

The pink haired warrior was speechless at the ridiculous question. She was expecting something grander than this. Silence filled the air as she processed the unexpected question through her mind.

She replied with an angry tone, "what did you just say?"

Taking note of the way she responded, the dark knight rose from his previous position to towering over the overly angered Sakura. He wanted to make sure that this time there would be no misunderstandings.

"I want you to come with me back to my homeland so that my family knows the person who has stolen my heart and soul," he said never leaving those captivating eyes.

Her temper began to decrease as happiness started to fill in the extra space, however she could feel a slight bit disappointed that it was not a marriage proposal. Her mind froze when she thought of marriage. She had only known her little Sasuke kun for 5 days. Sure she loves him undeniably, but MARRIAGE. It was crazy to pledge her life to someone she just met. Though she could not help, but dwell on images of family life. In the moments passed she did not realize that she still left his questioned unanswered.

"Yes I'll go with you," was all she could say as her thoughts pulled her back to the imaginary life she could have with Sasuke.

He noticed her distant gaze, but decided to tease her a little bit for her delayed response earlier. Taking advantage of her lowered guard he moved her from the view of the attendees of the masquerade until they were both behind the wall.

Breaking away from her fantasies she noticed the change of scenery and felt a pair of appendages making their way to her buttocks area.

"What are you mph…." Before she could finish her sentence Sasuke placed his lips over hers stop her future rants.

Once falling victim to the moment the curvaceous 20 year old moved her arms to around his neck deepening the passionate kiss. He enjoyed the enthusiasm she was showing and decided to begin teasing this lustful woman. He began to place her right leg around his waist and used his other arm to bring her body closer, making sure to hit those sensitive spots in her inner thigh with the small bulge in his pants. These small actions caused Sakura to open her eyes and break the lip contact.

"Now what are you doing pervert?" She looked at him suspiciously with a creeping blush.

"Well I cannot help but be a pervert around you…" he said while slowly inching closer to her left lobe.

"…also I'm just paying you back for your delayed response," he whispered softly into her ear while motioning his hips deeper and closer to the edges of her undergarments.

She could not help, but moan as result of his immodest actions. She enjoyed the sensations he was bringing her.

After continuing these teasing motions for a good five minutes Sasuke decided that she had enough and abruptly broke the warm contact they had. Sakura almost lost her balance by the sudden end of his addictive foreplay. All she knew was that at that moment she felt a little angered by the smirk he was giving off. She felt like that little smile of his meant he was now in control of her lustful urges.

"I'll get you back for that Uchiha," she said with a little malice.

Moving close to her body again the raven haired man was mere inches away from her lips and replied, "I'll be waiting for your best shot."

With that they stared at each other for the simple agreement of this newly developed challenge. Who will give their consent first to desire?

Before anything more could develop a voice that was familiar to Sakura interrupted the growing competitive aura.

"Hey hey hey forehead watcha doing with tall dark and handsome over there," the blonde called Ino shouted, though clearly she was not alone as a male with a pineapple style hair trailed behind her with his hands behind his head muttering troublesome as he slowly made his way towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Anger marks formed on the pink haired warrior as she glared straight at the new item for breakfast tomorrow, bacon.

"What do you want little piggy," Sakura said trying hard not to butcher her childhood friend.

"Oh well Tsunande wanted me to introduce Shikamaru to Sasuke so that they can talk about something," Ino said while eying Sasuke.

Before Sakura could retaliate to Ino's immoral glances, Shikamaru stepped forward and began to introduce himself to prevent the growing drama between the two women.

"Hey I'm Nara Shikamaru. I'm head of the military strategizing and foreign affairs. You may know me as Captain Gray Fox on the battle field," he lazily said while sticking out his hand in order to shake hands with the Black Hawk captain to finish his introduction.

Sasuke looked at the hand pointed towards him and shook it out of respect to a fellow militia man.

"I've heard about you from fellow comrades and the dangers you present. They say that your planning skills are on par with that of my brother. It is a shame that he is no longer with us to test if the comparison is true," he said with a pained expression.

"Yes it is unfortunate to what happened to him two years ago. Is it true that the body was never found?" Shikamaru questioned the Black Hawk Captain.

Sasuke did not want to reply to the request of information and decided to keep silent as his answer. Sakura on the other hand was dragged away from the conversation with Ino leading the way. The emerald eye woman was able to hear about the death of his brother before Ino began to speak.

"Sakura is it true that you are in a relationship with him? I mean come on we were just at war with them less than a week ago. How do you know he is not using you to find out the weaknesses of the East Kingdom?" she asked while pointing at Sasuke.

The rosette haired warrior was angry with her accusations of Sasuke and the West Kingdom of a conspiracy to bringing down the peace. With that she made fierce eye contact with blue ones before and said "Yes I'm together with Sasuke. I know for a fact that they are not planning anything otherwise I wouldn't be going with them tomorrow."

Ino just looked into Sakura's determined glare and sighed in defeat.

"Alright I just had to make sure that my best friend is really in love," she said with a little wink.

Sakura was mad at Ino's way of checking up on her, but hey it's just part of her personality.

Aside from the girl's little chat a more serious one was occurring between Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Have you heard about the growing power in the South Kingdom," he asked the Uchiha.

"You mean the organization referred to as the Akatsuki. I've only read a few reports about them, but they posed no threat to us," he replied with a stoic tone.

"Well we've received new reports saying that they have started a civil war in that Kingdom. Not only that we have a reliable source that says one of your Uchiha clansmen is helping that organization," Shikamaru said in a bored nature.

Sasuke was shocked to hear this information, but there has only been one person in their clan history who is considered to be a traitor and that person is Uchiha Madara. The founder of clan until insanity took hold of him and then was banished by the Council of Elders.

"Hmm…thank you for the information. I'll be looking into this case and you have my word that this matter will be settled before the Uchiha name could be tainted," with that said Sasuke left Shikamaru and headed towards Sakura.

Taking hold of Sakura's hand they left the party for the night not caring about their obligation to entertain the attendees and being social.

While walking to their separate rooms, there was a comfortable silence between them. In no time the couple arrived in front of Sakura's door.

"Goodnight…Sakura-chan," he said as he bent down to kiss her luscious lips.

In that moment she decided to take her revenge for what Sasuke did earlier and murmured on his lips, "Who said that the night will end here?" With that final statement she pulled Sasuke into her room.

* * *

Please Read and Review. 


End file.
